


Pierced Heart

by Ecila_Flameshe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Sadness, Thinking, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe
Summary: Set after "I Am Legends". Gary is dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Pierced Heart

Gary was dreaming.

He had to be.

He wasn't in space. He was in thought only.

His thoughts drifted.

He thought of a woman who claimed to be his friend.

He thought of a woman who denied his friendship.

He thought of a woman who spoke his name in disgust.

He thought of an imaginary woman with the voice of a machine and the body of a rabbit.

He thought of an imaginary friendship.

He thought of imaginary affection.

He thought of a man, claiming his lips with no requests.

He thought of a man whose face fell once it pulled back from him.

He thought of a man who never hugged back.

He was alone, alone with thoughts.

He was alone, alone with dreams.

He was alone, alone with hope.

He was alone.

Bleeding.


End file.
